Hostage
by supernaturalcreatures-arehot
Summary: as kids edward and bella were at each others throats but when something happens their force to depend on each other to survive. Will they escape or die trying. And what elase to they find along the way. Rated M for a reason. Also has adventure
1. Chapter 1

**OK you guy my second fic, i know i didn't finish my first one but , this story was bouncing around in my mind for a while and i really wanted to see it in written, so here it is . Please review, tell me what you think**

"Bella, run!" I yelled as loud as I could. I couldn't believe we had gotten into this mess. I promised myself I would never love any one and this was the exact reason why. When you love someone, they're you're only life, and if anything happens to them, then nothing can withstand the power of the heart wrenching pain that you feel. If I didn't love Bella, if we acted the same way as we very kids, none of this would have happened, but I won't regret it. Bella is my love, my life now, and there isn't one thing in this fucking world that I wouldn't do for her. I struggled with my chains as I saw those fuckers pick my Bella up and take her away.

"Bella!" I yelled even louder, desperately trying to get out of my chains now. They had my wrists shackled together and attached to a wall above my head so my feet weren't touching the ground, forcing all the weight of my body onto my arms and shoulder. The shackles were so tight that they were cutting into my wrists, blood dripping down my wrists, down my arm and splattered all over my shoulder. My feet were also shackled but not together, they were attached to the opposite wall so they were spread out. I looked at my body and almost gagged. I had no shirt on. You couldn't tell the color of my skin because they were covered in blue and purple marks with gashes of blood everywhere. All I had on was my ripped, faded pair of jeans on. That's not all you would want to wear when your trapped in the basement of a building and it's minus whatever degrees. I looked up and couldn't see Bella any more. I cracked and I broke down then started to cry my eyes out. I heard a metal door being opened and a large metal lock being unlocked. I looked up and grimaced and immediately stopped crying; it was Felix.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" I spat at him with all the energy I had left in my body, and started to struggle again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that, Cullen" he said, turning the rope he had in his hands around. When I saw it, I grimaced again. This was the same rope they use to whip me with the first couple of days I was here. I tried to keep the pain off my face as I remembered how they whipped me with it but Felix noticed.

"So, you remember, Cullen?" he asked as it was a simple, ordinary question, and not the tortuous reminder it was for me.

"Of course I fucking remember, you can't forget something like that with ease, fucker." I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh no Cullen, I was going to be nice to you but it seems like you haven't learned your lesson." he said as he came to stand right in front of me. Before I knew what he meant by that, he punched me in my right eye and jaw. I howled in pain and started to spit all the curse words I could think of at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed at me "I wasn't going to use this, but now it seems like I have to." he said as I eyed the rope in his hands. He took the rope over his shoulder and whipped me with all this might. I only lasted a couple of blows before I started to black out. The last thing I remember before I blacked out fully, was how Bella and I acted toward each other when we were kids and how I desperately regretted it.

Flash back

"Mommy tell pussy cat to give it back" I whined. Bella, or I called her pussy cat, just took my cookie and I wanted it back. She already had hers and now she was after mine.

"Bella, did you take Edward's cookie" My god father asked me. I was upset with her my moomey that she didn't tell me that know I had god, but then she told me I would be getting a god sibling and was happy, until I finally met Bella. She was so mean!

"No, Eddy bear took mine, daddy, I swear!" she said pointing at me. I looked at her for I didn't like being called eddy bear. I couldn't believe it, she already ate her two cookies and the one she took from me and finished them off. I felt tears at my eyes. That was my cookie! I shook my head

"No, she took mine, I am not lying, she's lying!" I said as I pointed back at Bella, trying hard not to cry. If I did, Bella would call me a baby and I wasn't one, I was a big boy; five years old.

"This is getting to be too much." My god dad said and left the room.

"Awww, its okay baby Eddy bear, it was just a cookie, no need to cry." she said as soon as he left the room.

"I'm not crying, you're so …so…stupid!" I finally said. I had no idea what stupid meant, but I heard my friend Emmet say it once to someone and he got really angry so I figured it wasn't a nice word.

She looked at me and started to cry. Oh no, how could she have know what that meant? I'm couple of months older then her and I didn't know what it meant. Bella started to cry louder and I knew I had her to be quiet before I got in trouble

"Bella…shhh…shhs. I didn't mean it." I said frantically, trying to make her stop crying, knowing I would get in trouble.

"C'mon pussy cat, please?"

"Edward?" my mom called from behind me and I knew I was to late.

"Yes, Mommy?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"What happened?" she asked as she came to stand beside the table. Bella immediately jumped off the chair and ran to her, crying.

"What happened, sweet heart?" Mommy asked as she picked Bella up.

"Ed…Edward…said...I…was stupid!" she accused, crying wildly.

My mommy looked at me and I knew I was in trouble.

She put Bella down and turned toward me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, go to time out right know. Ten minutes." she said, pointing towards to the naughty jail.

"But…but… you didn't even let me tell you what happened!" I said as I tried to find a way out of the time out. I hated it.

"No but's mister, if I ever hear you say that word again, you'll be in bigger trouble, now march!" she said. I sighed and looked back at Bella, narrowing my eyes at her. It wasn't even my fault, she was the one to start it! I slowly made my way to the naughty jail and sat down on the chair. Ready to sit there, until I heard Bella.

"Leave me alone, it's all your fault!" I hissed at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"See? I always get what I want, Eddie bear." she said, sticking her tongue out. I wanted to call her stupid again but I knew that would just get me more in trouble. So I just turned my chair around.

"I hate you so much, you're the worst god sister ever! Don't come near me again/" I said as tears slid down my face.

"I hate you, too. And you're the worst god brother ever!" she yelled at me and ran away. I hated Bella so much! Why did she have to be my step sister? What did I do to deserve her? I hated her so much!

END OF FLSH BACK

I was jolted awake. I had a searing pain in my eye and chest and faintly remember being whipped. The room, or chambers, looked liked was different. I looked around for Bella and panic overcame me when I couldn't find her. Where the hell did they take her? When I tried to move, my arm were pulled back and I looked up, my arms and legs where shackled together and attached to the wall, but this time my feet were on the ground so it didn't put too much pressure on my shoulders or arm. I heard the metal door being slid opened, and tensed up, but relaxed a bit when I noticed it was a Alec. He was one of the nicer one of the guards.

"Cullen, you awake." he whispered to me. I tried to talk, but all I could manage was a broken nod and a low groan. My throat was parched dry and I was starving. I lost count of how many days I didn't eat because of being whipped so badly but I was begging to think more then three days..

"Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better." he said. He stepped closer and tipped my head back and gentlly poured the liquid in my mouth. The water burned and stung because my throat was so raw but I couldn't help myself form chugging the whole glass down; I was so fucking thirsty. He stepped back and looked at me

"Damn Cullen, what did they do this time?" I looked at him. What the hell did it look like to him? Getting a little energy from the water, I was able to speak.

"What the hell do you think happened, Alec? I didn't even know what the fuck I did this time. All I did was curse at Felix because he was provoking me and he started to whip me and the weird thing is, I curse at him all the time and this is the first time he whipped me with that damn rope." I said through clenched teeth. When I got out of here, Felix is the first fucker to go from my list.

"Hang in there Cullen," he said and turned around to leave. "I'll bring food later."

"Wait Alec," I said. "Where's Bella?" I asked. All Alec did was shake his head.

"Forget about her Cullen, she's the only reason you're here." he said. I started to lose my temper but calmed myself remembering Alec was the only person in this hell hole to try and help me.

"Please Alec. Please, try and help her out!" I begged, finally defeated. I would do any thing to help Bella out.

"Why do you care?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you love someone, you would do anything for them."

"You know if I ever got caught trying to help her or even talk to her, they would kill me. I'm not assigned to be with her, I'm here for you. " he said

"Fine Alec, transfer yourself, get someone else assigned to watch me, just help her, and make sure she's safe, please." I said, begging and looking down on the floor.

"But if I transfer myself, they'd probably kill you, especially if it's Felix." He said, concerned. I looked at him from the floor and forced a small smile.

"I would risk my life for hers in a heartbeat." I said honestly. He shook his head and started to leave again.

"Please, Alec please, do me this one thing and just help her out." I said in a broken whisper. I had no energy left to argue and felt like I was slipping back into a coma.

"I'll see what I can do." was all he said before he turned around and shut and locked the door. I sat there in complete darkness and thought about what I just said. I would risk my life for hers. That was the fucking truth, no doubt about that. But I could see the irony in this. I would know doubt risk my life for hers but as kids I was almost the one that put her life at risk.

Flash back

"Edward, stop!" Bella yelled at me for the fifth time. She was standing by the edge of the pool trying to get her floaters on. I started laughing as she tried to put the floater on but failed.

"Watch a master," I said as I ran and jumped in the water. I didn't need any floater; I already knew how to swim. I ran and did a cannonball, getting her all wet. She glared at me and ran towards Charlie. Charlie was my new god father. I got out and Bella was back, standing at the edge of the pool.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I came to stand beside her.

"Thanks," she said as she handed me the floaters. I chuckled at how wrong she attempted to put the floaters on.

"Bella, you did this wrong." I said as I took out the air she had put in.

"You're supposed to put it on your arm first, then have someone else blow the air for you so it doesn't hurt when your putting it on." I said, chuckling again and sliding on to her arm.

"No, that's how dad puts it on all the time so their misters know it all." she said, and as soon as I heard that, I stood up and looked at her.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" I said, raising a eyebrow at her.

"Fine," she said, thrusting her arm out in my face. I chuckled again and started to blow air into it. I finished both of them quickly. I had no trouble with it, except that the air stoppers would not close properly. I finally managed to get it hooked in, but not properly. I shrugged my shoulders and told her it was okay for her to go in even though I knew she shouldn't go with out the air stoppers in properly but whatever, I would be with her at all times and if anything went wrong then I could help her. I was a great swimmer. I ran and jumped in the water again while I waited for her to come in.

"Hurry up pussy cat, I don't have all day!" I said teasingly, and she smiled at me.

"I'm coming, eddy bear, hold your horses." I sighed as I heard her say my nickname. I hated that name and told her to stop calling me that for a lot of years and fought over it to but she never stopped, so know every time I hear her say it I shrug it off. I can't do anything about it just like I can't do anything about calling her pussy cat. I waited until she was standing beside me and started to explain the game I had made up.

"Do you get it?" I asked her after I was done explaining it to her. She nodded.

"Edward, I think this is losing air." she said, poking the floaters.

"It's fine." I said, getting impatient to start the game. I led her to the deep side of the pool and we started to play until I heard my name being called. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. It was one of the cutest girls at school. I was starting to like girls and Tanya was hot with a caplet H.

"Come here Edward," she said waving me over. I smiled and told her to wait a second.

"I'll be right back," I told Bella and made my way over to them.

"Edward, your supposed to stay with me." she said grabbing on to my arm.

"I promise to be right back, I'm right over there." I said pulling her arms off of me. When they didn't budge, I sighed and looked at her with frustration.

"Bella stop being a scardy cat, I'm right there!" I said, pointing to Tanya and some of her friends.

"Fine." Bella said, finally moving her arms. I moved through the water and stopped when I reached Tanya.

"Hey Tanya," I said as I came and stood in front of her.

"Hey, cutie." she said smiling. I looked at her and smirked.

"You know it," I said, trying to be cool.

"So what's up with you and ugly betty over there?" she asked, looking over my shoulder and straight at Bella. She was standing there and poking at her floaters. I frowned when Tanya called Bella ugly Betty. Even though I didn't want any one to know, I still cared for her, being my god sister and such, but I didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, are you two dating or something?" she questioned, looking straight at me.

"No, I'm her new god brother." I said, smiling. She smiled even more and came closer to me. She brought her hands and went through my hair. My smile even turned bigger.

"So how old is she?" Tanya's friend asked.

"Um, I'm a year bigger then her, I'm 13 and she's like 12. Why do want to know?" I asked, confused as to why they would ask her age.

"Because, I thought she was 12 but I never saw a 12 year old with floaters before so I was just making sure." she said. I frowned and looked at her.

"Well… yeah, Bella doesn't like to swim, I'm actually making her learn." I said.

"Well.. Come with me and I'll teach you other things," Tanya said as she rubbed my arm. I smirked at her. Before I could even answer her, I heard my name being yelled. I turned around and saw that Bella wasn't there. Panic consumed me as I swam as fast as I could to where I left Bella, but couldn't see her. All I saw were her floaters on top of the water.

"Bella?" I screamed, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I went as far as I could underwater but I still couldn't see her.

"AUNT RENEE, UNCLE CHARLIE!" I yelled as loud as I could. They ran over and I started to have a panic attack.

"Bella's not here, she's gone somewhere under the water." I screamed. I picked up her floaters and held them up to see. They both gasped and Charlie jumped in the water with all his clothes and shoes on, going immediately under water. I got out of the water and started to shake and hyperventilate with tears coming down my eyes. What if something happened to her, what I never see her again? It would be my fault! A couple of second later, Charlie resurfaced with Bella in his arms. He brought her out of the water and lay her down and started to pump her chest. Please God, help her. I kept on chanting in my head. Luckily, after two pumps Bella woke up, coughing water everywhere. Her mom and dad were the first ones to hug her, but as soon as they moved out of the way, I ran and attached myself to her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, please forgive me; I didn't mean to!" I said holding onto her and crying into her hair. She hugged me back and rubbed my back.

"Its okay eddy bear," she said in a whisper.

"No, it's not, what if something happened to you?" I said as we got up and started to walk towards the exit. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You would be doing exactly what you were doing right know, flirting with those girls." she said, smirking. I sighed, frustrated, she definitely knew how to ruin a moment.

End of flash back

I was awaken by my dreams by someone yelling in my ears.

"Wake up you asshole. Time to come out and play!" I awoke to see Felix and his partner, Demetri, standing in front of me. I felt my hands tumble down to my sides as they unhooked the shackles to my feet and the ones that were attached to the walls, but kept the one on my wrist on.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I kept limping because there was no flow of blood in my feet and each step I felt like needles pinching me.

"Someone wants to see you." Demetri said, smirking at me. What I would do to wipe that smirk off his face right know.

"Who the fuck would that be?" I asked sarcastically. Before I could even move another step Felix kicked my calves and I went flying and landing on my stomach and face because I couldn't catch my fall due to the shackles that were on my wrist.

"You don't fucking talk until I tell you to!" Felix hissed at me. He pulled me up by my hair and I hissed at the pain. There was blood on my lip because I could taste it, and I definitely knew that I just added another bruise to the hall of pain on my body.

"Does it feel good, Cullen?" Demetri asked as we started to head up the stairs. I wanted to say so many things but I controlled my self and instead focused on where I was going. We climb two more flights of stairs until we reached a room. They stopped in front of the room and Felix pushed me against the door roughly. Demetri opened the door and I hesitantly walked in. I walked in and my heart stopped. Fuck, this can't be happening

**there you are, my second fic. I hope it was good , I'm aiming for atleast 10 reviews for this chapter and once i reach 10 reviews i will update that day. I would love to hear what you think and i could sure use some ideas for the next chapter, if you got any , PM me**

**thanks**


	2. I'll be back

**This chapter was not betad so please excuss any mistakes you find. Please review**

disclaimer-i do not own twilight or any of its characters, However SM owns the characters 

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

_**karl wolf- Africa**_

**Chapter 2- EPOV**

Oh my god. This couldn't be happening. I walked in and looked at the form laying there. It was Bella. She was laying on a bed with blood on her. I walked in and fell on my knees beside the bed. She wasn't moving.

"Bella" I cried in a small whisper. She didn't respond to my voice and when I tried to move her, she didn't respond either. I herd a small laugh and looked up to Felix. He had a smile on his face and I cracked.

"What the fuck did you do to her" I screamed at him

"Nothing" he answered calmly.

"This doesn't look like fucking nothing, what did the hell did she ever do to you, you bastards" I screamed getting up

"Watch, who you are talking to Cullen" Demetri said. I was about to tell him off when Felix interrupted

"That bitch hit me and tried to escape so I just taught a small lesson, I'm fucking assigned to her and she thought she could get away from me, pathetic" Felix said with a grin on his face. When I herd him call Bella a bitch and that out of the asses in this place, he was assigned to Bella, I snapped. I charged him but apparently he was ready. As soon as I made contact with his body. I fell on to my knees in front of him. There was intense pain in my stomach, like someone punched and kicked me repeatedly, in my stomach while being shocked. It was killing me. I looked up to Felix and saw he was holding something that looked to be like a big TV remote with two small rods sticking out in the front.

"See this Cullen" he said coming to kneel on the floor and brought the thing in font of my face " this is very powerful tazer. It can take down a big elephant with in a second and leave any man on the floor for couple of days with such pain, that they would be asking for death in then end" he said

" the shock you just received was on the lowest power" he said getting up and standing in front of me " and if you do a stunt like that again, believe me, you'll regretted it" he said in a dark tone.

"Get the hell up, and lets go" I looked at him confusingly, did he really think I was going to leave Bella. To make my point clear, I crawled over to the bed and climbed on, holding Bella's hand tightly.

"Demetri" Felix huffed. He moved aside and Demtri walked in

"We can do this the easy way or hard way, it your choice" he said coming to stand right in front of my face.

"Fuck you" I spat, standing up but still holding Bella's hand. I her a small whisper and immediately turned around

"Ed…ward, stay" she whispered. I almost broke down again. Hearing her, she sounded in pain and I wanted to take all that pain away.

"Bella, I'm here, I'm not going any where" I said. She slowly got up from the bed and I held her tightly against my chest. She immediately started to cry, holding on to me tightly

"Please, don't leave me Edward, please" she sobbed into my chest and it broke my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said clutching to her more tightly

"Demetri, hurry the fuck up" Felix said. Demetri came up behind Bella and started to pull her off me. She screamed and clutched at my cloths

"Don't fucking touch her" I yelled at him. I unwrapped my hand from Bella's waist and I tried to push him off of her but it was pathetic because he didn't even stumble back. I wanted to move Bella behind me but I couldn't because she holding onto me so tightly .He grabbed Bella again and she screamed even louder , he was trying to pry her off me. I tried to push him again but it was useless so instead I gave up and held onto her as tight as I could

"Hold on, don't fucking let go, please Bella" I said to her as I herd Felix enter the room and step behind me

"I'm trying Edward" she sobbed into my chest . I felt Felix's arm wrap around me as he tried to pull us apart.

"Just taze him, damn it" Demetri shouted at Felix

"OK, OK" that's all I herd before I strong pain shot through my side. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me and fell on top of the floor, clutching my side in pain

"Edward" Bella screamed as she was tossed onto the bed by Felix. I started to crawl towards her, trying to ignore the pain. I felt someone latch onto my legs and was thrown against a wall, with Felix in front of me. He started to yell and curse at me but I ignored him and tried to look around him, trying to see if Bella was ok. Apperlatntly he didnt like to be ignore becasue h e then suddenly punched me in my eyes and everything went blurry and then I felt him choking me.

"What the fuck is going on here" I herd someone boom from the doorway. I looked towards the sound and from what I could see from my blurry eye , it looked like James.

James and his brother Aro were the leaders of this hell hole. They were the reason we were in here, the reason we were locked up like dogs.

"Let him go Felix" he said stepping into the room. Felix huffed but let me go and I feel on to my knees gasping for air, to weak to get up.

"Lets go Cullen" he said calmly, like nothing happened. I ignored him and started to crawl to the bed where Demetri was holding Bella but James latched onto my hair and pulled me up. I groaned at the pain. He pushed me roughly out the door but I caught on to it .

"Bella i'll be back, I promise" I yelled through the door. Something pinched me in the side and I immediately felt the blackness take over,

"I'll be back, I promise" was the last thing I mumbled before the darkness won.

**Flashback**

**(**Edward and Bella are both 15,Edwards birthday in one day)

"Edward can you stop flirting in front of me" Bella said annoyed out of her mind. I didn't know what her problem is but she was really starting to aggravate me. I finished major time flirting with Tanya and started to walk forward with Bella by my side.

"what's your problem, Bella" I huffed in annoyance, wasn't she suppose to be nice to me? I mean tomorrow was my birthday and not just any birthday, it was my sweet 16. Sweet 16, man that couldn't have sounded more girlie even if I tried. But I didn't care what it was called as long as I was turning 16. I could finally do most things I wanted, like drive a car but the main thing I was waiting was for was, and not just me but the entire female population at school was waiting for was that as of tomorrow , I could officially and legally have sex. Yes I, Edward Cullen could finally have sex and not get in trouble for it. I couldn't wait and neither could the girls at my school. I often herd girls saying how they were going to do me when I turned 16 and being the arrogant cocky ass that I was , I would stop and look at them and if I liked what I saw then I would usually respond by saying something along the lines of "no I would be doing you" , then turn and walk away.

"We all know that tomorrow you'll be turning 16 , you don't need to announce it" she said stopping by her locker. She was getting on my nerves and lucky me, I was her locker partner and not to mention the next 2 classes she had with me.

"If I want, i'll tell the whole god damn world I'm turning 16 tomorrow, was it to you. Swan" I said ,getting irritated.

"the whole school knows, I'm your god sister. I don't need to be harassed by the entire female population in this school by asking me how to get into your pants, its already starting to happen." She said whispering the last part that I barely had caught it , If I wasn't standing , as close as I was or took a deep breath I would have missed it.

"What" I said raising an eyebrow "who asked you" I asked ,truly curious as to who would ask Bella how to get into my pants.

"Asked me what" she said faking confusion. Did she really think I didn't hear that?

"I herd what you said, all of it, tell me who asked you" I said smirking.

"Jessica" she said looking down. I laughed. Jessica might havea chance if she didn't have a elephant trunck for a noise. I just laughed and shook my head as we entered the class room .I herd someone call Bella's name and I turned around to see Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella" he said walking over to our table.

"Hey mike" Bella said blushing, They looked at each other and he turned his eyes on me

"Cullen" he said nodding "nice game yesterday" he said looking at me

"Thanks Newton" I said nodding back. That was the first time I ever herd him compliment me in playing foot ball. I was the star football player for my team and yesterday I scored the last touch down, winning the game for my team. I didn't hate Mike but I didn't like him either. I knew he was player and I didn't like him looking at Bella like that. Thanks to loud mouth Jessica I knew for a fact that he has done it with couple of girls in the school.

"So Bella I was wondering , you want to go out to dinner or something" he asked. I felt my hand clench into a fist. The brother instinct telling me to rip him into shreds.

"sorry , she can't, she's coming over to my house for dinner" I said quickly making up an excuse before she could answer him. She turned toward me confused.

"No I'm not" she said. I gritted my teeth, she was ruining my plan.

"Yes you are, my mom just told me this morning" I hissed at her

"OK, may be some other day, i'll call you" he said and left .Did he just say" ill call you". What the hell.

"How the hell did he get your number" I said before she could ask me anything about the dinner ,hopping to distract her. Luckily it worked

"I gave it to him" she said shrugging as it wasn't a big deal

"Why" I asked. I can't believe she gave him her phone number, what next her house key.

"Because I wanted to"

"Your such a hypocrite you know, not just 2 minutes ago, you said to stop flirting in front of you and here you are, flirting in front of me" she shrugged her shoulders

"why do you care" she asked in a even tone

"I don't like Newton, the way he looks at you"

"Again, I'm asking why do you care" she said getting annoyed

"Bella, I'm your god brother and as much as we hate each other, I will look out and protect you"

"I'm not a baby, I can protect myself" she said

"Bella as long as I'm here, I'm going to protect you, I promise"

**End of flash back**

_I'm going to protect you, I promise._ Kept on running through my mind. I broke that promise. I promised I would keep her safe, that she was protected and I broke that promise the day we got into this mess.

"Cullen, wake up" I slowly opened my eyes. I was back to the same room where Felix whipped me. I was lying down on the concrete with my wrists and legs shackled together

"What Happened?"

"Felix gave you a shot of sleeping drugs"

"Where's Bella" I crooked out, getting tensed

"Don't worry, I made sure she was ok, she sleeping right know, in that room you saw her in" I slightly relaxed and tried to moved into a sitting position. It took all the strength I had but finally managed to .I was light headed and starving. I wondered how long its been since I have eaten

"Alec im starving, tell me you have food" I begged

"Yeah, here," he brought me a plate with small stale bread, something that looked like mashed potatoes but I wasn't sure and a glass of water. I started to scurf down the food not caring what it was. I needed food in my body before I pass out.

"Here Cullen" he said. I looked up to him and saw him holding out another slightly larger piece of stale bread and a container that had water in it. I looked at him confusingly.

" I know how long you've gone without food and water. I stole this from the kitchen today, since the rest of the guards are out, hide it for later" he said.

"Thanks Alec" I said a little shocked that he would do that for me

"And listen ,hide that extremely well because if any one finds out I gave you extra then we both will die, got it" he said seriously . I nodded at him. I continued to eat until a terrible thought came to me. What about Bella? Here I am stuffing my face with food and poor Bella got nothing to eat. I looked at the extra piece of food and water in my hands and gave it back to Alec.

"What the hell are you doing Cullen, are you stupid" he said getting mad. I quickly shook my head no. The last thing I needed was another enemy

"Can you do me a favour Alec" I said as I gave him the extra food back. He took it in his hands and looked at me

"What else do you want, do you know how much trouble I went through to get you that"

"And I truly appreciate it Alec, but Bella would need this more then me, can you give it to her"

"What hell is wrong with you Cullen, im not assigned to her, I've told you that 2 million times, I cant help her out. I promise to try and keep her safe and I'm doing that, but you can't except anything more for her" he said getting angry

"Please alec, she is not strong as me , she needs it more" I begged him. He huffed in anger and rubbed his hands on his face

"I can't Cullen" he said and I immediately got worried. What if I couldn't convince him to. I tried to think of a new plan.

"Alec have you ever loved someone so much you would give up your life for them" I asked knowing the answer already becasue i overherd him talking to someone on the phone the frist day we got here and it sounded like a girl. I was hopping my planned worked. I knew Alec wasn't like the other guards and he had a heart. I just had to reach it

"Yeah" he huffed

"now think about this, say that the person you love is in pain and, say they were brutalized and tortured , wouldn't you want to take their pain away."

He nodded silently and I continued

"Now think, you couldn't do anything for them except these small jesters to help them survive or even make it a little easier on them,even though it was hurting you, wouldent youi still do it "

Again he nodded silently

"Well please, that's how I feel right know. I'm trying to give her a chance at survival and hope that everything is alright. I'm not stupid Alec, I know our chances of survival are low. I just want her to think we might actually get out alive, give her some happiness even though I know the truth, so c'mon please Alec"

"You know Cullen; you can come of with some sappy crap when you want to. What, did you get that out of some book or something" he asked a smile tugging at his lips. I also felt my lips turn up a bit

"So will you give her the food" I asked praying my plan worked. He pinched the bridge of his nose

"No" he answered.

"c'mon alec" I begged , wishing for a miracle and he would say yes.

"I said no, I'm not giving her the food……..because you are" he answered, smiling at me.

"What" I asked surprised as shit

"You herd me" he said walking over to the door and leaving it wide open. I stared at him stunned. I got up and he stopped me before I could take a step forward.

"listen Cullen, yeah I'm letting you go see her but if you try anything stupid , I have a gun with me and you know I wont hesitate to kill both of you" he said seriously. I nodded silently, I was just so fucking happy I would get to see Bella again. He came towards me and grabbed the chain between my wrists and pulled on it like a dog. I normally would get pissed off but I didn't care. The only thing running through my mind was that I got to see Bella. He picked up the extra food and led me outside of the room. We climbed the 2 stairs of flight and I opened the bedroom. Bella was their on the bed sleeping. I went to the side of the bed and put the food on the bedside table and looked at her and almost gagged. Someone really beat her up and I knew who that someone was. Felix. I clenched my hands as I thought of him. I didn't want to wake Bella up but I didn't want to waste any minute with her.

"Bella, baby wake up" I said gently. She opened her eyes for a moment and her eyes widen when she saw me.

"Edward" she said jumping in my arms and crying into my chest

"It ok , I'm here" I said shushing her

"Um… i'll stand outside of this door, you have about 15 minutes" Alec said. I looked at him and nodded, thanking him. He turned and left the room, shutting the door. Bella was still crying in my chest and I picked her up and I sat on the bed, putting her on my lap.

"Shsss Bella, I'm here love" I crooned trying to comfort her. On the outside I was completely calm but in the inside I was a chaotic mess. I wanted to do nothing more then pick Bella up and cry with her , let out all my anger , worry, sorrow , tension, everything I was feeling but I knew I couldn't , I had to be strong for her and let her know everything is alright. We sat like that for a while, just holding each other tightly, until I noticed what time it was. We had about 10 minutes left before I had to leave.

" Bella I brought you something to eat" I said as she looked at me, lifting her face from my chest. She looked at the food and her eyes widen.

"I cant , it yours" she said. I couldn't believe her, she though just because it was mine I wouldn't give it to her . That was ridiculous. I was ready to give her my life.

"Bella, baby, I already ate before I came here , this was just extra Alec brought me for later"

"Then keep it , you'll need it for later" she said looking at me

"Bella, I came all the way up here to give it to you, can you please just eat it" I asked. She looked at the food and turned her head

"Its ok Edward I get food every night"

"Really" I asked surprise " Felix cares for you that much"

"Felix" she scoffed "that basterd would never give me food , if he had the choice"

"then how do you get the food, I though he was assigned to you"

"He is, but James and Aro make him give me food, so I don't die on them or something". She said settling back into my chest. She was still looking at the food and I knew she wanted it, so I tried a different offer.

"How about we share it, half and half" I asked smiling my first real smile since we were brought here. I picked up the bread so it was on Bella's and my lap, because she was curled up against my chest, on my lap and one of my arms was around her. She smiled nodding her head no. She could sometime be so stubborn , just like when we were kids. I smiled as another thought came to me.

I ripped a piece of the bread with my free hand

"Here comes the plane, open up" I said as I brought the bread to her lips. Acting as a plane , just like when we were kids and our mom's use to do that to us. She kept her mouth closed and I kept tapping her mouth with the bread

"Uh oh looks like something is blocking the path, we have to fix that" I said in a fake voice of an air pilot. She finally smiled and opened her mouth and I dropped the piece in her mouth.

"See that wasn't hard" I said a I ripped another piece of the bread. I kept on feeding her one bite and then she would feed me a bite and we continued like that until we were out of bread. She litterly held my mouth opened and poured the water inside, saving none for herself. I got a little mad she didn't save any for her self but then she reminded me that she got food and water evrynight so I let it go. At lest she wasn't going hungry

"Thank you so much Edward. I love you so much" she said as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as close I could.

"I love you to, but I wished I kept my promise" I said glumly

"What Promise?"

"The promise where I said I would protect you from everything" I said as I looked it to her eyes

"You already do"

"Not well" I whispered. Pointing out her bruised and scarred body

"Edward stop that, you already protect me" she said. I looked into her eyes and leaned into kiss her. She met me half way. How I missed the sweet taste of her lips. I deepened the kiss and we both moaned. I don't know what the hell I was doing, I couldn't do this here, it was so wrong but yet I couldn't help it. I kept on kissing her until I herd a bang on the door and I immediately shot up. Bella got up with me and I pushed her behind my body. Alec walked in and I relaxed a bit and pulled Bella in front of me and hugged her tightly.

"Time to go" Alec said looking at his watch,

"What. Please don't go Edward, please, I'm begging" she said panicked. I pulled her into my chest and she started to cry again.

"You know I don't want to leave, but I have to go"

"Please don't go, I don't know if ill see you again". I pulled her from my chest and looked at her determinedly

"Bella I swear, well see each other again ,if it's the last thing I do" I vowed her.

"When"

"Maybe the next time they all leave" I said. I looked at Alec praying to god that he would let me came back to her, next time they leave. Bella looked at him to

"Please alec, let him came back and see me" she said in a broken tone. I don't think any one could say no to that tone because after a huff or 2 and muttering something about how he's going to die if he keeps on helping us he finally agreed. What Bella did surprised me so much. She ran into his arms, hugging him and thanking him over again and again. He just stood there frozen until he raised his one arm and rubbed her back

"your welcome Bella" he said. Which surprised me more. I knew Alec had a heart deep inside somewhere, I just had to find it and I apparently did

"Come on Cullen, we don't have much time" he said as Bella let him go. She raced into my open arms and hugged me fiercely.

"I love you so much, I can't explain it" I whispered in her ear

"I love you too Edward" she said . I felt tear drops on my shoulder since I still didn't have a shirt and looked at Bella. She was crying again

"Like I said, ill be back ,in just a couple of days. Keep your head up and be strong"

"OK" she whispered

"hurry up Cullen" Alec said , getting impatient. I pulled away from here and it teared me apart when I herd her small cry of I love you Edward. I picked up the water container and gave it to Alec and turned and walked towards the door. I stopped at the door and turned around to look at her.

"I love you too. Bella and don't you forget it" I said and turned around. Alec shut and locked the door and started to lead me towards the stairs when we herd voice coming from the front door.

"oh fucking no" Alec whispered

"what" I asked, starting to get panic

"There fucking back home early" I looked down the steps and saw Felix reach the 2 flight of the stair, coming towards us. OH SHIT THIS FUCKING CANT BE GOOD

**well, thats my second chapter. How was it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS**


	3. no, bella

**i HAVE SOME BAD NEWS, MEET YOU AT THE BOTTOM:(**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Damn it. We were so screwed. I saw Felix head up the last flight of stairs , coming up to Bella's room. My eyes were zeroed in on the rope he held between his hands, It wasn't the on they used on me. But my hands clenched as it looked like he was coming to Bella's room to wipe her.

"Ok Cullen this is what we are going to do. I'll pretend that I was checking up on Bella and try to get him to leave the stairs and as soon as you see that he is gone, run back down stairs and lock the door." I nodded my head.

"And don't try anything stupid Cullen because we wont get another chance and neither will Bella." Again I nodded not referring to fact that he said _"we wont get another chance"_ singling that if we got caught he would also get in shit load of trouble , that could cause his death. As he finished talking I decided I would not try to escape for Bella's sake. Even if i tried , i didnt have the key to Bella's room and I was sue as hell i wasen't going to leave her.

"Stay here and get low as you can" and with that he got up and left. I laid low as I could, praying that Alec's plan worked. I first herd some angry shouting and I immediately got tensed until I herd Alec's voice. I could faintly make out what he was saying

"no anyways ,I went to check on her, to see what the hell she was doing and there she was, kissing and holding a pictures of that fucker in the basement and crying about how I don't have a heart" Alec said

"don't have heart, don't worry I'll teach that ass a lesson". Felix said. My temper immediately started to boil and it took all my self control not to run down stairs and beat the crap out of them, instead I hoped with all my power that Alec came up with a plan to keep Bella out of the reach of Felix .

"no need, I already did. I tore up the picture and shredded it into pieces in front of her and burned them and when she started to curse at me, well….. lets say I did my way with her" he said laughing. It sounded like they were still on the steps

"did, your way with her, what do you mean" Felix asked,

"let just say I fucked her until the next century" he said. I knew that Alec , just made up an excuses for our sake but I still felt extremely angry that he said that.

"oh really, and how was she" Felix asked know laughing

" man, she was horrible." He said sounding disgusted

"really, I was actually going up their in a while to try myself" I felt my hands clench so tight that my knuckles turned white

"Trust me man, it's a waste of your time and energy, don't do it ,and beside don't you already have like 2 others lined up" Alec asked. I heard Felix laughing

"yeah" Felix said

" lets go and so something in the living room, I bet I can bet your ass in Grand theft auto" he said

"your on" was the last thing I herd as they finally descended the stairs. I knew the only reason Alec said that was so Felix left Bella alone. Even though I hated Alec for what he said I also reminded my self to say thanks for keeping Bella safe. I got up a bit and looked down the stairs , seeing that no one was blocking my way. I silently crept down the first flight of stairs and when I reached the landing , I looked around making sure there was no one there either and continued down to the last flight of stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked silently what to where I thought was the root back to the basement. Unfortunately I was way off. I somehow ended up what looked like to be a big kitchen. I started to look for another way down to the basement until I saw food. Glorious food and it wasn't that nasty shit that they fed us, it actually looked amazing. From what I could tell it was maybe 300 to 400 pastry, a big bowl of pasta and so much backed chicken I couldn't even count it. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at it. Surly they wouldn't notice couple of the chicken and pastry pieces missing from such a large pile. I looked around a bag or something I could put it in and save it for later. I finally found a small bag and as I was closing up the bag with 4 to 5 pieces of chicken and couple of pastry ,I herd the kitchen door open and closing and I started to panic. I closed the bag up and crouched down, forcing my self into a little ball and climbing into one of the bottom pantries, praying to god that who ever it was left. I herd some shuffling around the counter and then nothing. I couldn't hear one sound. I started to relax thinking who ever it was left until the pantry door swung open and a screamed filled the room. There stood a small girl. Maybe 17 years of age , blond hair with blue eyes, she was extremely skinny with nothing but a ripped half sleeved shirt and a small pair of shorts and no shoes. She looked at me stunned and I looked at her , placing a finger over my mouth , telling her not to say anything. She looked at me confusingly until I herd the kitchen door open again and yelling.

"what the fuck happened" it sounded like Demetri . She mad eye contact with me and I shook my head no, placing my finger over my mouth again and begging with my eyes

"um….. I …..though I saw a …..a….rat" she stuttered . I sighed in relief that she didn't say anything about me. I herd some shuffling and I closed the pantry door, only opening a small hole that I could look through. I was right it was Demetri. He came to stand right beside her. He pulled back his hand and slapped her clear across the face so hard that I even I cringed at the sound, when his hand made contact with her face, her eyes welled up with tears but didn't let them go. Poor girl, she was really strong.

"you thought you saw a rat" he said mockingly "your such a fucking waste of flesh, I don't know why I even bother. That is strike 2 , another one and you know what that means" I saw the girl visually cringe and shutter and Demetri turned around smirking. I wondered what the punishment was but looking at the girls face , I didn't want to know anymore. I waited for a minute making sure no one would came back until I herd a timid knock on the pantry door. I opened the door and climbed out.

"thank you so much" I said grateful. If she didn't cover for me , I would be dead

"who are you" she said , timidly

"I'm Edward, the are holding me hostage in the basement, and you are" she looked at me, scanning my body up and down and blushed and looked down and that's when I realised I still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Emily, I'm their servant" she said, still looking at the floor

"Thank you so much Emily, if you hadn't covered up for me , I would be dead"

"your welcome, what are you doing here" she said finally looking up at me

"um…." I hesitated, not knowing how to explain the situation, "lets just say one of the guard let me up and I lost my way back to the basement and ended up here that's when I saw the food" I totally forgot the food . I looked at the bag and my mouth watered but held it out for Emily , Demetri might find some missing and she would get in trouble

"no keep it" she said pushing the bag back into my chest. Her hand came in contact with my chest and she looked down. I felt the corner of my lips turn up .Emily was cute and I could easily see my self with her if I didn't already have Bella, the love of my life.

"why" I asked a little confused

"Because Demetri can barley count, and out of all this all of this food , he wouldn't notice it gone missing" she said looking at me

"Thanks" I said looking at her face. I saw a big blue bruise appear on her cheek where Demetri had slapped her. I felt so sorry of her. It was my fault she got slapped. If I had not scared her , she would not have screamed and Demetri would not have came in the kitchen and would have not slapped her .

"I'm sorry about Demetri slapping you" I said reaching over for a towel , wetting it and dabbing her cheek. It was the least I could do. She blushed and looked down. I didn't want to giver her the wrong impression so i took my hand away and looked towards the door.

"can you tell me how to keep back to the basement". She nodded her head and told me how to get to the basement. I turned to leave before I stopped in the door way and turned back to her

"Thanks a lot" I said. A small smile came across her face. She nodded her head once. She smiled and I smiled in return. I turned around once again and quickly and silently crept towards the basement. I just hope I don't get lost this time. I made it to the basement in one piece and got in and locked the door. I sat down and ate some the chicken and pastry. Finally after 4 weeks of starvation or disgusting food I had something real to eat. After a somewhat full stomach I started to feel sleepy and I just fell on the ground, to exhausted to move. I crawled up on the cold , hard and damp floor and feel into an somewhat easy slumber .

**Flash back**

**(**Edward and Bella are both 17) 

"Edward stop it, you are being ridiculous" Bella sighed. But how could I not, she was going out with someone, she didn't even know, he could be a psychopath for all she knew.

"Bella I'm just saying, how long have you known this guy" I asked as we walked toward the school parking lot, heading for my Volvo

"for a couple of days" she said as we got in

"exactly, how do you know that he isn't a murder or psychopath," I sigh exasperated

"don't even go there Edward, since the day you turned 16 you've been with almost all the girls at school"

"that's because I'm a guy Bella, I can handle my self , girls really cant really do anything to me, I'm stronger, faster and much smarter" I said smirking at her, knowing the last comment would get her angry. I looked at her and I was right, she was glaring at me.

"as if Edward" she said rolling her eyes. We got into my Volvo and I sped to her house.

"what do you mean as if, Bella" I asked as I opened the car door and met at her side

"i mean I could get you down if I wanted to " she said as we climbed her porch. She knocked on the door, and waited to Charlie to open the door.

"you really think you could get me down" I said smiling

"yes" she said finally huffing and opening her bag, looking for her house key

"fine, ill bet 1 week without having sex to anyone or acting a prick to you if you can get me down and if not, then I get to approve with the person your going to go out with" I said smirking. This could definitely work out to my advantage.

"no" she said digging through her back pack. Finally she stood up and open the door.

"I knew it, sacredy cat" I said, teasingly, walking in ahead of her. I stepped in and turned to look at her , she suddenly attacked me, the move was so fast I didn't have time to react and I fell back with her on top of me

"what the hell" I groaned as I hit the floor

"told you, don't underestimate me Edward" she said laughing. I tried to glare at her but I couldn't. She look so cute laughing that I started to laugh too. Our body shook together as she laid on top of me. I don't know when or how for that matter of fact but I started to realized Bella was actually really pretty. I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were shut tight, still laughing . She was more then pretty, she was actually really beautiful. And the weird thing it about was that I started to like this . This feeling that was growing every time I was with her increased 10 time know as she laid on top of me. Her body shook with laughter and I immediately got hard. I didn't want to get embarrassed.

"can we get up know" I asked shifting around ,trying to hid my hard on

"oh sorry" she said blushing. She got up and held her hand out to me and I grab it ,steadying myself. She let go of my hand and started to go towards the kitchen

"that didn't count" I yelled to her as she walked toward the kitchen. I herd her laughing and I followed her in the kitchen .

"yes it did" she said looking through her fridge, she found a piece of cake and took it to the table and started to eat it, without asking me if I wanted any. I stood there for a second then went to the drowse, pulled a fork out and went and sat beside her .

"that was a cheap shot, and you know it" I said, stuffing my face with the black forest cake. It was delicious, I loved black forest cake. Smooth and creamy on the outside, with candy cherries on top and chocolaty in the inside. I would utterly be in heaven if all I could do was eat black forest cake. It was the best damn food in the world. She glared at me and moved the cake out of my reach. I smiled at her and reached over her and took another bite of the cake thanks to my long hands. She huffed in annoyance but put the cake back in the middle, letting me have some

"The deal was I had to get you down and I did, A bet is a bet"

"I'm not doing it, the deal is off" I said angrily. She tricked me and it wasn't fair, she would have never gotten me down if I had been prepared

"yes you are or I'm telling the whole school about your doll collection, eddy bear"

"Those are called action figure"

"no, those are dolls, Edward, even the tag says so" she said laughing and getting up. Just as I was about to take another bite of the delicious cake, she took it and ran into her bedroom. I ran after her but she closed and locked the door in my face.

"let me have some cake" I yelled pounding on the door

"mmmm, its soooooooooo good" she crooned loudly , trying to get me mad and luckily for her it was working

"c'mon pussy cat, let his me have some" yelled still banging on the door

"not until you keep the bet" she yelled through the door. Was she stupid, no sex for 1 week, how can I manage that. But I did want some cake. Fuck

"fine" I yelled angrily. She opened the door an handed me a piece of the cake and left without a word. I quickly stuffed the cake in my mouth and followed her to the living room

"you know you are so stupid" I said . she was sitting on the couch and she looked up at me with those brown chocolate eyes.

"what do you mean"

"do you really think I wont have sex for 1 week , I just ate the cake so you have nothing over me" I said smirking, she couldn't do anything know. She glared at me and suddenly she smiled and started up the stairs

"oh yeah , lets just say someone got a hold of your so called action figures and accidentally dropped them in the toilet " she said smiling. I looked at her stunned and she started to run up the stairs. I reacted a moment to late because I herd my bedroom door open and close, then being locked

" Bella don't you fucking dare" I yelled as I started to run up the stairs

**End of flash back**

I was jolted awake by someone screaming. When I was finally able to open my eyes, i saw that it was a very pissed and angry looking Alec fighting with Demetri

"how the fuck would I know" Alec screamed at Demetri

"because your fucking assigned to him, you should have been fucking watching him"

"I didn't fucking let him do anything, I was with you , dumb ass"

"Alec, watch your who your speaking to, you might be aro's nephew but I'm not afraid to put a fucking bullet to your head, right this minute" Demetri hissed at Alec. I saw Alec hunch his shoulders for a second then stood up straight and looked Demetri in the eyes.

"I dare you ass crack" he said. I was shocked. Demetri was not the joking kind of person , if he said he would do something then he would no matter what he said and who he said it to. Demetri also looked shocked for a second then a sick smiled grazed his lips.

"I'm going to have fun doing this" he said as he reached into his waist band and pulled out a loaded pistil. Fucking run Alec , I wanted to scream at him, why the fuck would he go off on Demetri like that, did he have a death wish. Demetri pulled his hand back and aimed at him. I quickly groaned and rolled over trying to make a distraction, That was the biggest mistake in the world. Demetri and Alec both turned to me.

" Look Alec, sleeping beauty is finally awake" Demetri said

" what the fuck are you doing here?' I asked , rising to my feet and pretending to just have woken up

" the better question is where the hell did you get that food from" he yelled in my face. I looked down I gasp. Fuck! Some the food I took yesterday was in front of me, the chicken bones and the pastry wrappers. I fucking forgot to hide them be for I feel asleep. I looked up to Alec and made eye contact, before I could say anything, Demetri moved his hands and punched me 3 times in the stomach repeatedly, I feel on my knees , grasping my stomach in pain.

"I asked you a fucking question" he yelled at me. I looked at Alec and he had sadness in his eyes. I knew he wanted to stop Demetri but he was already in a shit load of trouble because of me and if he said anything it would look suspicious. I didn't know what the hell I should say, if I say that Alec let me upstairs , he would die and if I say I snuck out and got it they would…………. I didn't even want to think about it.

"i…….he…….um….i…i..i I took" I finally said

"how the fuck did you do that"

" I snuck out when Alec came to give me the food, he didn't close the door properly and i weged the door open and went to the kitchen and took some food then back before you could see me" I said looking at him straight in the eyes. I didn't want to showe fear

" why didn't you try to escape, not that you could, even if you tried"

"Bella" i mummbeld

"oh yeah, we have your girlfriend" he hissed "that was the worst fucking mistak you could ever make" he said , reaching behind his pocket and bringing the tazer out. I flinched at the sight of it but held my ground

" I'm not fucking scared of you" I said in a strong voice. Demetri looked at me for a second then came right up to my face and whispered

" your right , why should I waste my energy with someone that claims not to be scared , I should do with someone I know for a fact that would be scared" he said. He leaned in closer to my ears and whispered some more

"I'm talking about your little girlfriend, I going to make her scream my name begging me to stop but the part is I. Wont." He said laughing darkly. I clenched my fists and lunged at him, but he was ready with the tazer, he pressed it into my ribs and I feel on my side , gasping from the pain that shot through me.

" watch that fucker, this time Alec , I mean it" Demetri said as he walked out the door. I crawled after him trying to stop him but it was useless, because as I reached the door Alec just closed the door on my face. I knew I had betrayed him from taking the food, he had trusted me and I betrayed him, but why was he letting Bella paying the price.

"alec , alec help bella, stop him" I cried throught the door , hoping he would listen. I punched and kicked the metal door but it was usless as the darkness started to take over me.

"help Bella" I screamed one last time before the familiar darkness took over me.

**Ok first of all i am really dissapointed i got no reviews for my last chapter. I was hoping for a couple but i got none. leaving a review, hopefully i get more for this chapte. come on you guys can do it**

**Thanks**

**Random question any one like vampire diareis**

**please review thanks**


	4. vERY IMPORATNT ANNOCEMENT

Hey you guys im soooo sorry I wasn't able to update in a long time, please forgive me . I had some seriously hard time during the last month and im been trying to deal around them . I know its been a long time so please just hang on with me. I promise to have a chapter up by this weekend. Ill try for both of my stories but don't know if ill be able to . But 1 story is a for sure. THANK YOU to all the people that reviewed my chapters, and put my stories on alert and etc…. I seriously love you guys

Thank you again and please just be patient. Ill have a chapter out by this weekend. THANK YOU


	5. Who can it be ?

Chapter 4

**ok this is the first time i'm doing felix point of and tell me how i did. Sorry for the long wait , and small chapter but i have ALOT of exams i have to study for which will cause me to write smaller chapter but after the exams , i will start writing bigger ones again so please please just bear with me, thanks **

**Felix POV**

That fucker is going to pay for what he said and done. He's not scared of me , yeah fucking right . He might not show it but I bet that little bitch will. I'm going to have fun with her. I'm going to make her scream in more than one way. I know I was stupid to have aimed the gun at that Alec's head because everyone knows that if I have a aimed target I never miss. Just ask all the people in the cemetery .If it wasn't for that fucker in the basement I would have shot Alec's brain out and then Aro and James would have my ass for killing there nephew. But at the time I didn't fucking care. If I have a gun pointed at someone they better pray cause nothing would distract me from killing them. As I thought about what Alec said to me I felt the rage in me boil and was glad I was on my way to unleash it on someone. I walked up the few flights of stairs when I had a great fucking idea. What is worse than watching someone you love brutally beaten then raped? I'll tell you, nothing. On my way up I stopped by the office and got a rope and a video camera_, a great fucking idea indeed._ When I reached her door, I smiled to myself_. Let the fun begin_. I unlocked the door with the keys I had and roughly pushed the door open. The door flew open and hit the wall. I barged in and looked for that little bitch. I scanned the room and found her on the bed.

"YOU. HERE . NOW" I roared

"wh….wh…why" she stuttered

"were going to play a little game" I said as I closed the door behind me.

_I'm going to have fun with her _

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe I had let Edward go. After days of being torture and smacked around I finally got to see him and I had let him go. What a stupid, stupid mistake. It had been about a day since Edward had seen me and I feels like I'm about to explode. And not in a good way. I was just resting on my bed trying to fall asleep when I herd the door being unlocked. I suddenly had hope that Edward was coming back to see me but once I saw the sick smile on his face my hope vanished and was replaced with fear, nothing but uncontrollably fear.

"YOU. HERE. NOW" Felix roared

"wh….wh…why" I stuttered. Fear etched on my face

"were going to play a little game" he said as he closed the door behind him. Immediately my eyes found the rope and video camera that he was clenching in his hands.

"wh…wh….what..t..type of game" I stuttered as he came forward. I screamed as he grabbed by hair and pulled me up , so his face was right in front of mine.

" see I was going to do this to your little boyfriend but I decided ill have more fun with you" .

"why" I managed to stutter out

"see cause your dumb-ass Edward did something very naughty and I had to come with a punishment so he wont do it again." He said as if he was talking to a child.

"and what is a better way to make him suffer then watching you be beaten then raped" he whispered in my ears . I almost puked from the smell of his breath. It smelled like smoke with beer and. I didn't even have time to register what he had said before all of the sudden I was on the bed lying on my back with Felix on top of me .I screamed and struggled but all he did was laugh.

"scream all you want honey , no one well hear you and if they do they wont care enough to came and help you" he laughed. He tied my hands to the bed post and got up and did the same to my feet. He got up and pressed a button on the camera

"well Edward, me and little Bella is going to have a little fun , but I dint want you to miss it so me being a nice person, decided to record it and see all our fun" he laughed into the camera. He looked back at me and smiled a sick smile.

"Anything you want to say to Edward before we gets started" he said smiling. I wanted to scream but kept quiet .

He laughed and made some more stupid comments but I couldn't hear anything. . I stayed quiet knowing if I struggled when Edward watched he would feel even more pain.

"OK well, on with show" he said , walking to the counter and putting the camera so it was angled toward me.

He walked closer. I screamed as he sat on my stomach , keeping a bit of his weight off so I could breath, each of his knees were on the side of my hip. He slapped me hard not once, not twice but three times on my left cheek

" I saw 3 pastries wrappers on the floor so ill double that for next time" he said as he slapped 3 more times super hard on my right cheek, each time he slapped me my head turned the other way fully and would slap me again as I brought my head to look at him again because if I didn't he would put more pressure of his weight on my stomach , making it hard for me to breath.

"you know I'm going to kill Edward and maybe if you're a good girl ill keep you alive " he said when I didn't struggle .

"you can be my wife, and ill treat you like one too," he said leaning to my ears.

"ill do everything to you that you wished Edward could do, because we both know he hasn't done anything" he said whispering in my ear. I don't know why that struck a nerve. I know Edward hasn't done anything but it doesn't mean he couldn't and what the fuck does he mean by killing Edward.I'm never going to let that happen. I started to scream and struggled to push him off me. Felix became unbalanced and fell off the bed and onto the ground.

"you stupid little bitch" he roared at me

"Edward doesn't have anything to do with this" I screamed at his face

"I was thinking of not using this but , now I am " he said as he picked up the rope. He brought it all the way over his head and slammed it down on me. The pain was torture. I screamed in pain and all he did was laugh. He raised it again and wiped me couple of more times. On my stomach , my side . At one point he did is so hard that my stomach started to bleed, the skin had tore open because of the wipe. Two minutes later he stopped but I didn't even notice it. I was in utter pain. My skin was red and blues with patched of blood dripping from the tears' on my skin. I didn't even notice when Felix untied my hands and started to lift my shirt. As soon as I realized what he was doing I started to scream and struggle. Since he is a thousand time bigger than me , my struggling didn't help much. He tied my hands back up after he took my shirt off and started to take off my pants. My legs were still tied so I couldn't move them. He got my pants all the way down to my ankles to where my legs were tied.

"ok, sweetie . Behave and I'll go easy on you" he said as he got back on me. I couldn't do anything else but cry. Harsh sobbed ripped through my chest and I started to do the last thing I could think of. I started to plead.

"please...please please Felix... let me go" I pleaded

"oh c'mon I'm not that bad" he said laughing

"please, please let me go, I'll tell Edward not do whatever he did again, just... please" I sobbed. All I herd was is laughter. As he began to undue his pants I herd a thundering banging on the door.

"open the damn door, right know" the voice sounded harsh and mean. I looked at Felix and didn't know anyone else could be more menacing then Felix , but the voice sent a chill down my spine.

" for fucks sake" Felix groaned as he did his pant up and got up to get the door. He open the door and all I could hear was Felix's angry voice shouting at the person that has momentarily saved me. Felix stepped a bit out the way and I herd the gasp from the other person before I saw the face

_whatt????_

**Sorry for the small chapter but i wanted to put up another one since it has been a while . PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how i did in the different POV's. And by the way i need a bata . If you dont mind helping i would really appreciate it, please pm me. thanks**


	6. Note

Ok you guys , i have only got 8 reviews for about five long chapters and i m seriously doubting if anyone is reading this story. I would really like your reviews, it helps inspire all the authors that put time into their stories and let me tell you i need a lot of inspiration due to all things happening in my life so I'm going to put this to a vote. If you want me to continue this story , **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME** and if you don't think I should continue it pm me and tell me. Ill be counting the votes and the highest one will win, so if you like this story please review.

Btw, to all the 8 people that have reviewed, thank you so much, i seriously love you guys. You really help and got me inspired. Thank all so much

Yours truly

**twilight freak**


	7. what, how do you know her?

Chapter 5

fjjjjjjjjjjjjks

**Alecs Pov**

I cant believe I'm such a fucking moron. I trusted that ass hole and this is what I get. He fucking backed stabbed me when he took the food and he didn't even have the fucking sense to hide the wrapper before he fell asleep. And then me being a fucking suicidal retard had to argue and cussed at Felix, what, did I have a death wish.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" I gritted out my clenched teeth as I ignored Edwards cries and climbed the stairs. I tried to help him and told him not to screw up ,but what does he do? He screws up. So my job is done . I tired everything I could do and just didn't work out. I reached the kitchen and pulled a bag of chips to eat while I waited for the servant to make me something to eat. I herd the kitchen door open and close and I mentally cursed whoever it was. I did not want to talk to any one

" yo, Alec, Whats up, not getting laid by you girl" Jacob black laughed as he entered the kitchen and slapped my back

"Don't fucking touch me" i sneered at him. Jacob black was the newest of our members and the smallest. I didn't know why or how the fuck he became a member but I didn't give a shit . All I knew was he was the only other member that I actually talked to.

"whoa , easy man , I was joking" he said , holding his hand s up in mock surrender . I glared at him and continued to eat my chips. He got a bowel and sat down across from me. He reached over to the bag of chips and I glared at his hands.

" If you wanna keep that hand attached to your arm then I suggest you move It back" I snapped at him. Normally I wasn't this bitchy to Jacob . Me and Jacob weren't friends , in this job we couldn't afford to have friends because it usually ended badly for both people , we are more of an aquatints then any thing else. We usually talked through out the day and crack jokes here and there and sometime ate together.

"OK man, jeez" he said and pulled his hands back."He went to the servant and told her to make some food for him as well and came back and sat down

Alec" he called my name after a minute .I ignored him , hoping he understood i wasn't in a chatting mood

"Alec, Alec Alec" he sang my name in a high pitched voice. I guess he didn't get the hint

"what Jacob!!!" i snapped at him

"I was wondering, what does the blonds left leg to say to her right leg " he asked smiling . I sighed and shrugged my shoulder

"between the two of us, we can make allot of money " he said snickering . I looked at him and tried to hid my smile but it slipped and I chuckled. That is one thing I liked about Jacob, he could always crack a joke and turn a serious and tensed situation into a more relaxed environment.. I sighed once again and put my face in my hands. This situation was so fucked up . I knew Bella didn't deserve the shit Felix would do to her but what the fuck could I do . I almost got killed by him

" Alec, whats wrong ,your more bitchy then normal" he asked

" I don't know what the fuck to do" i sighed, not sure if i should tell me

" Why? what's wrong" he asked .

" you now the new people we took " I asked him , deciding I could trust Jacob .

" the girl and guy ,"

" yeah, have you been seen them "

' no, I haven't seen them yet" he said

" well , anyways I was kinda helping them out , you now keeping the girl away from Felix as much as I could and helping the guy by giving him food and all that shit" I said hesitantly. Jacob just looked at me like I lost my mind

" you know, if Felix, Aro or James find out your dead, right?" he asked as if i really didn't know the answer. Of course I fucking new the answer

" yeah I know " I groaned

"OK, so what happened" how could I tell him what happened, it was a long and complex story . I decided to tell him the smaller version of it

" long story short ,the dude some how got food and Felix saw the wrapper and and this whole argument happened and by the end Felix decide instead of hurting the guy, he was going to get the girl" I sighed

" that dose fucking suck, but why are you so worried " he asked, as the servant placed the food in front of us. Jacob started to eat but just thinking about Bella made me lose my appetite.

" dude the girl is really ..... I don't know, but I do know is that Bella doesn't deserve this" I mumbled. I was about take a bit out of my food until I herd the spoon clatter to the floor.I looked up to find Jacob looking at me, worry and confusion written all over his face .

" what was the name of the girl, the full name" he asked suddenly

" I don't know, Bella something" I mumbled as I took the first bit out of my food

"Bella swan, is it Bella swan "

" Yeah, I think so" I said as i finished up my bite of food.

" tell me how she looks exactly" he demanded

" I don't remember" i said

" I'm not fucking playing with you Alec, tell me" he screech

"I fucking don't remember, maybe brown eyes, long Brown hair" I half yelled back. What the hell was wrong with him.

" fuck , it cant be" he yelled, jumping out of his chair and bolting out of the kitchen. I herd his foot steps running up stairs . Maybe he's PMS ing I though amused as i slowly rised from my chair and followed him up the stairs.

_There goes my relaxing dinner_

**Jacob POV**

_Please , please, please don't let it be her, anyone but her_. I chanting in my head as i ran the couple flights of stairs. I ran up the stairs and started to pound on the door, praying I wasn't to late. I herd a grumble and the door opened.I looked up and saw Felix standing in front of the door, holding his pants up . I literally had to look up at him, he was so flipping huge

"what the fuck do you want" he sneered at me, blocking my view from the room

"um....." I hesitated , I wasn't oblivious to the fact that Felix was known for his temperament and could shoot a bullet right threw my heart form a mile away and not to mention how fucking big this guy was,

'WHAT!!!!" he roared in my face, his spit coming to land on my cheek. I slowly raised my hand and wiped it off as he shifted from his feet and I got a glance inside the room

_NO FUCKING WAY_

I only got a glance before he closed the door and got in my way again but I saw all that I needed to . It was definitely Isabella swan , naked , covered in blood and from the small view it also looked like she was bruised . I didn't want to start a fight with Felix because lets face it , I would never be able to fight him, so I tried a peaceful way.

"let me see the girl" i said calmly but inside I was boiling with rage and worry but a small part of me was happy that Isabella was still alive not not dead like everyone though .

"no" he said simply as if i was going to let up that easily

" i just wanna see the girl for couple of minutes" I explained. We couldn't say please because if I did ,it showed the other person weakness ,and we are never allowed to show weakness like Alec did.

" and I said no" he said pushing me back

" Felix let me see her" i said raising my voice a notch

"get loss shit face" he said, turning around. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. If it wasn't for the death wish i just signed by touching him, the look on his face would be turned around and stared at my hand on his shoulder like he was trying to figure out puzzle. I slowly removed my hand and started to pull back . I was getting pissed by the minute. I just want to see her for a minute and my way is being blocked by an over grown ape.

"just let me fucking see her you"I said without thinking and before I even registered it , he attacked. He grabbed a hold of my throat and pinned be against the wall.

" how fucking dare you talk back to me , you bitch "he sneered at me while choking me. I grabbed his hand on my throat and tried to pry it off but it was fruitless. He squeezed hard enough for me to see the darkness clouding my head and then I suddenly herd the screaming

"Felix , let him go" I recognized Alec's voice

" go mind your own fucking business Alec" he roared at him as he squeezed harder,. All the voices were starting to fade and my eyes closed. I herd some rumbling and a loud crash and suddenly the I fell to the ground, gasping for air. As my eyes started to clear up,I stared shocked at the scene happening before me. Alec was in front of me holding his arm and a bleeding lip while Felix had a gun stretched out in his hand , pointing it Alec's head.

" Have a nice time in hell" Felix sneered

"Alec run" I screamed. As Felix pulled the trigger , I herd a ear deafening boom and realized that a bullet had just been shot. I was frozen in fear but as I looked at Alec ,I noticed he was standing perfectly fine , looking shocked as me. To both of our surprise Felix went down with blood coming from his arm.I looked behind Alec , and James and Aro came up , James holding a gun in his hand.

"You ok alec, Jacob" aro asked we noth nodded our heads. James made his way over to where felix layed in agony .

"if i ever see you pointing a gun at Alec, i wont miss, got it" James growled in Felix's face. Felix glared at James fro a minute before he nodded his head. James and Aro asked if we were OK and we both nodded our heads again" don't go into that room Jacob, at least fro know ," he said and i nodded my head in defeat

" thank Aro, James" Alec said as they lefted the room. Me and Alec looked at each other awkwardly until i broke the silence

"um ... want something to eat" i asked

"sure' He nodded his head in agreement. We walked to the kitchen and sat fro our food. I knew he was gonna start in about my reaction to Bella but i dint know if i should tel him

" Jacob how the fuck do you know bella" he asked. I shock my head and my head

" come on Jacob" he said again

" i don't have to tell you anything" i snapped a little annoyed

" the hell you do , i fucking risked my life to save you from Felix so you better fucking tell me right know" he yelled.I sighed and decided to tell him. He was right , he did save my life so he should know why i reacted the way i did

" fine ill tell you" i said defeated. Alec leaned back in his chair and locked his eyes with mines

" me and Bella were the best of friends ....... before she went missing"


	8. Jacob black?

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy the jacob POV . Sorry about the late update but i seriously didnt have the time updating this story, i was trying to get my other one done as well, so for that im sorry. Please enjoy and leave a review , thanks alot **

**JPOV**

I never though this day would come. Me sitting in this hell hole and spilling my lifes story to someone I barely knew. Alec was intently gazing at me and it was getting really annoying. I sighed not really want to tell him.

"well......I'm waiting" Alec said

" you cant rush a story like this, dumb ass" I said. Alec huffed in annoyance but I didn't care. I would tell him but I first had to gather up all my thoughts. There was so many thing that had happened , I didn't know where to begin. Alec sighed again and held up his wrist close to his face, imagining himself looking at a wrist watch.

"well...." I said , trying to find somewhere to start

"oh I'm sorry, were you talking to me, I though you were having some inner battler or some shit" Alec said smirking. I look at him with an unamused look on my face, frowning at his pathetic attempt to make a joke

"dude, that was one of the worst attempt at a joke I ever herd " I said. He seemed to think about it for a minute before he had a smile on his face.

"whats the difference between a toad and a horny toad" he asked . I sighed and shrugged my shoulders

" a toad says _rabbit_ and a horny toad says _rub it_" he said laughing . I looked at him and smirked .

"That was a pretty good one for a rookie" I said smiling . He nodded his head and it was quite for awhile .

"Bella and me use to be best friends when we were little " I started off

"we use to do everything together , we were really close" I explained

"well what happened" Alec asked, totally focused on the story

" as time went on , we grew apart , she went to a public high school and I went to a private one. I made new friends and she always had her god brother there even though he was a complete ass to her even before high school. Even though we barley saw each other we still talked on the phone. I stilled cared for" I said getting loss in the memories

" one day I was invited to her house. They were having a family gathering and Charlie considered my dad as his brother so we were invited to . Me and Bella talked for a while , just getting caught up in each others lives, that is until her god brother came up and acted like a complete ass to her. I wasn't really Edwards friend but I didn't really mind him. We talked sometime but that was as close as we got. They started to argue and I kinda backed away because I felt awkward just standing there In between their fight. Edward said something to her and ran up the stairs , Bella running behind him. I stayed down stairs not wanting to bother them. I didn't see them for the next half hour. When I finally saw them , they were different . There was so many expression on Bella's face that I couldn't understand what had happened. During the night I asked several times if she was ok and she would smile up at me and nod , but I could tell she was faking it . We said our goodbyes and our dads made a picnic plan the following weekend. As we left the porch I looked back at Bella and I could see this scared shit-less face. I never seen her that scared. She noticed me looking and she plastered a smile on her face. When I looked over to Edward, he had a identical face. You could totally see that they both were really worried about something. All night I tossed and turned about that look on her face, it haunted me all night . I just couldn't come up with any explanation of what could make Bella that scared . The following week we meet them in a sea side park.I had a feeling that something was not right but both Bella and Edward looked happy and relaxed so I shrugged that feeling off . We enjoyed our day laughing and joking, until the night" I stopped and took a deep breathe, preparing for the worst part of the story.

"We were going to watch the fireworks, that were happening that night . Bella and Edward were sitting by the trees and I was with them until the fireworks started. They were sitting a little far away so I came closer to watch them. I was totally stunned and enlighten by the display of fireworks. I didn't notice anything. The firework lasted about an hour. I turned around and .....and....they were gone" I whispered the last part , the memories flooding back me. Alec was aslo stunned into silence, not once had he made a noise , listening intently.

" well.....?" he asked after a minute

"well what? We looked for them for days, but nothing came up" I sighed. Alec listened to me like this was a very interesting story rather then a real life story of someone he knew. The silence stretched on and it was aggravating to me

" say something" i finally snapped, no longer able to take the silence.

"wait what was the guys name?" Alec asked

"Edward Cullen" I answered

"are you sure his name was Edward Cullen " Alec asked perplexed

"yeah " I answered ,slightly confused

" well that's...... strange" Alec finally said

"why" I asked totally confused. Did i miss something ?

" the guys that is with Bella , is also named Edward" Alec said deep in though

"seriously" I asked stunned. I couldn't believe that I had found both Edward and Bella without even looking for them .

"yeah" Alec said

"can I see him" I asked . I really needed to see if it was Edward or someone with the same name

"I don't know" Alec said , again in deep though

"come on Alec, I just need to see" I said. He looked like he was in a deep though again.

"Alec we both know you want to help Bella. If I can talk to Edward, then we can make a plan and get Bella out of here" I said , the plan becoming more clearer in my mind. If I had Edwards help I could probably get Bella out of here and maybe Edward as well. Maybe I should call Charlie, I rethough. I immdiatley shook that though out of my mind. Charlie cant know where I am.

"fine. I've already been punched and almost shot, what the worst that can happen" Alec said .I knew it was a rhetorical question but i mumbled " actually getting shot" by mistake and Alec tensed up.I quickly back pedaled

"Alec, I'm joking . You have your uncles here to protect you , if anything I'm going to be the one that dies" I said rising from my chair.

"oh yeah , James and Aro" Alec said with a smile on his face. He rised as well

" lets go" alec said exiting the kitchen.

"What about you're uncles and the guards" I asked, following suit.

" They are out on another assignment, the guards are with them"

" so we are here alone? I asked

"not completely, but no one that we really have to worry about" Alec answered. I nodded my head and followed him down the couple flights of stairs, down a dark hallway and into a bolted door. Where the hell were we? I never new this place even existed. After what felt like an hour of putting keys into the bolt, Alec finally opened with a loud thud.

_HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**EPOV**

This seemed like a a dream , a horrifying, painful dream. In this dream me and Bella were kidnapped and brutally beaten for no reason. I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised how real it felt . I slowly stood up and realization dawned on me and then I cussed. Fuck, it wasn't a dream at all , it was real life. From my massive headache, bruised body and growling stomach , I could know clearly see it wasn't a dream and all that happened was real. I slowly raised my hand and a searing pain shot through my hand. Shit ,it was probably broken. Great , just fucking great. I slowly started to walk but my feet , not being used since I blacked out were unstable and I feel onto the floor with a loud thud. As I laied there , I did one thing that I have been doing since we had been kidnapped , I cried. I fucking sobbed. I had herd of kids getting kidnapped on the news but I never gave a shit until know. The quote " you never know what someone's life is like until you walk a thousand mile in there shoes" was floating around in my foggy mind because I never realized how true it was until now. I always herd about kids and teenagers being kidnapped and now I know, its true we can never feel what they went through because I'm fucking sure no one can feel the pain that I'm going through right now, this pain me and Bella are both felling. Losing our friends and family and being tormented , no one could ever imagine how it would feel. I laied there and cried, eventually feel asleep because suddenly I was 9 again and at home

**Edwards dream**

"Edward Anthony Cullen, come here right know" I herd my mom called

" I'll be there in a minute mom" I called back. I was playing a really good football game with my friends and I only needed one more point to win. I was not even a feet away from the goal until I herd my mom yelling at me ,I got distracted and I fell and rolled on the ground, scarping my knees and arms. It was stinging very badly. I tried to hold back my tears because of my friend but the burning senation was to much and I let the tears down my cheek

"Edward , honey are you alright" my mom said running over to be. I shook my head and sobbed against her chest.

" it burns" I cried

"its ok ,Mommy will fix it" she hushed me. She picked me up and carried me into the house. She sat me down on the kitchen counter and went to get some medicine. I held my arm against my chest and tried to keep my tears at bay.

"it will be ok" she cooed at me. She sprayed some medicine on my arm and knee. When I looked at the bandage , I smiled

"Sponge- bob" I exclaimed . I loved sponge-bob –square- pants

"one here and one here" she smiled putting the bandage on my hand and knee.

"all better?" she asked smiling

"no, it still hurt a little" I answered

"how about know" she asked , leaning in and kissing the top of the bandage on my hand. I smiled

" what about that one" I said pointing at my knee. She smiled at me and kissed my knee.

"are you ok know" she asked smiling. I nodded my head and she leaned in to hug me . I eagerly leaned in and hugged her back.

"I love you Mommy" I said as I squeezed her

"I love you too honey, your mommies favirout little boy" she smiling. I laughed

" I'm you'r only little boy" I said smiling. My mom smiled and nodded her head. She helped my down the counter and left the room. Yup, I was a mommies boy and proud to be it.

I love you

I love you....

**End of Dream**

I slowly opened my eyes to a door being pulled opened. .

"hey look, mommies boys coming around." I herd some laughter and recognized Alec's voice

" yeah, he always was a mommies boy" I herd another voice say. It sounded a bit familiar but I just couldn't put a name to the voice . Who the hell was it?

"Edward" Alec said

"Alec" I answered back trying to get vertical again. I've been laying on my right side for far to long and it was entirely numb. I sat up and my side killed , like a thousand knives being pushed inside my side.

" fuck ,my side kill" I groaned putting my hand on my eyes and closing them

"get him some water" Alec said. I herd some foot steps heading out the door and up the stairs

"who the hell was that" I asked, opening my eyes fully. I blinked to get rid of my cloudy vision and I was finally able to see propperly.

"someone...." he said smiling. What the hell?

"someone... who" I asked . I hated vague answers.

" some one you know" he answered. I closed my eyes in irritation. My head killed and I was not in the mood to play these kiddie games with Alec

"Alec, my head kills, I probably broke my hand and I'm starving, so stop fucking with me and just tell me who?" I snapped at him. His smile fell and he narrowed his eyes at me

" well with that attitude, I don't think I want to tell you" he said

" fuc...." I was about yell at him when someone interrupted me

" same old cussing Edward, I see" the unknown sound said. How the hell did he know my name ?

" how the hell do you know my name" I asked the figure. I couldn't see him because Alec was in my view and curiosity was getting the best of me.

" Come on think, Edward Anthony Cullen" he said as he came to stand beside Alec. He looked so familiar , the name was at the tip of my tongue but i just couldn't remember

" what wrong Edward, don't remember me" he asked smiling. I nodded my head no .

" _that's not fair Edward did it, not me" he said in a whiny kids voice_. What the hell was he doing? I looked at him like he was crazy until old images flashed through my mind

" a tall, kid sitting beside Bella by the swings, me coming and pushing him off, him telling my mom, him getting in trouble , say your sorry Jake my mom telling him" Jake.. I knew that name . Jake, Jake , I repeated in my mind . It finally dawned on me Jake was a nick name for ... Jacob.. it was Jacob black.

"Jake.... Jacob Black" I couldn't believe it

" hey you remember" he clapped his hands gleefully like this was such a happy day. I was in so much pain and stress seeing Jake put be over the top and I fell to the ground in unconsciousness. The last thing i herd was " What the fuck" before I feel into a horrible , restless slumber.

**OK another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS. BTW I'm still looking for a beta so if any one is volunteering please PM me**

**random question- any one watch Remeber me ? whats your fav part?**


	9. Genius by birth but slacker by choice

Chapter 9

EPOV

**Edward flashback**

"_Bella what do you want to be when you grow up" I asked as we lay underneath the bright sun rays in the grass_

_" I don't__ know, maybe a writer" she answered, chewing on her bottom lip, looking up at the sky_

" _but who will buy those depressing stories" I asked chuckling_

_"at least I actually have a future unlike you" she snapped, angrily_

_"hey , I have a future" I replied_

_"as what, a garbage men" she asked_

_"ha ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh" I answered mockingly_

_"you just did, idiot" she smirked as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Note to self; when using that line, don't laugh._

" _Whatever, I was thinking maybe __a police officer , like your dad or maybe a doctor like my father" i answered. In all honesty, I didn't know what I wanted to be. I'm not the type of person to plan out my life. Heck I didn't even know what i wanted for dinner._

"_Edward, what do you think of Jacob" Bella suddenly asked me , sitting up _

"_why you asking me" I asked as i got into a sitting position_

" _i just wanted to know what you think of him" she said_

"_hes a ok guy "_

"_well i was thinking of asking him out" she answered nervously_

"_what, are you crazy" i gasped, _

" _what's your problem" the little v forming between her eyebrows_

"_first it was Mike and now Jacob, wow ,and you call me the player" i said a little aggravated_

"_first of all , i am not a player, i haven't even been on a date and second of all , its my choice to who i go out with" she said standing up._

" _i don't like Jake" i said standing up_

" _you just said he was an ok guy"_

" _its just that hes so freaking annoying" i said exasperated. Bella opened her mouth to stay something but Jacob came running in, soaking wet with 2 watter pistols in his hand_

" _hey Bella , wanna play some water tag" Jacob asked, shaking his hair out. The water droplet landing on me and i cringed away from them_

"_sure Jake, who's it" Bella asked , grabbing the other water pistol from his hands.I looked at her and smirked. She was acting as a 3 year old rather then 15years old _

"_well it was me but now ..." he trailed off looking at me. He better not even think that_

" _you better not Black" i warned him, backing away_

"_of course not Edward...i just wanted to ... whoops my finger just slipped" he said , drenching me in water._

" _your dead Black" i roared, turning around and grabbing the pistol out of Bella's hands and pointing it at Jacob but when i turned around he was all ready gone_

_"shit," i cussed, running after him _

_"your dead" i yelled again _

**End of flash back **

I woke up to a guff laughing. I could hear voices coming from the room and it sounded like they were talking about me. I kept my eyes closed as i listened in on there conversation.

" was he always like this" I assume Alec, asked

" you mean a hot headed , stubborn ass" Jake asked laughing

"yeah" Alec gasped out laughing. I groaned and rolled over, trying to hide my sudden annoyance and anger at Alec. He was suppose to be on my side.

"since the day i met him" Jake replied. Then he continued to tell stories about me as a little kid. They both laughed and joked . I had enough of their insane laughter so i decided to 'wake up'. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, making it seem i have been asleep this whole time.

"oh no Alec, Edward awake , now he going to kill me, what will I ever do" Jacob mocked, in a high girlie tone, putting his hands on the side of his face, looking shocked.

" don't worry Jake, he doesn't have a water pistol right now, your safe for now" Alec replied laughing and clutching his stomach. I looked at them confused.

"What the hell are you talking about" i asked standing up. My feet were so numb , it hurt to stand on them. They felt like millions of tiny needles going into my feet. I shook my feet, trying to get rid of the feeling. They looked at me and started to laugh again. Alec was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard , he had tears coming out of his eyes. Annoyed i kick his feet hard and he immediately stopped laughing and clutched his feet.

"ouch" he whined , glaring at me . Jake looked at him and continued to laugh. I seriously was starting to think they were both high.

"your lucky he doesn't have a water pistol Alec, or he would try to kill you too " Jake said holding his laughter

" are you guys going to tell me whats going on" i asked annoyed

" do you know you have the worst habit talking in your sleep" Alec asked smirking. I felt my face turn red and turned away , curing myself

"I do not" I replied, trying to seem confident but failing miserably

" _your dead Black_" Alec said, trying to sound like me . I rolled my eyes at his weak attempt.

"alright enough" I said aggravated

" don't shoot us with a water pistol" Jake said smiling. I turned to him and gave him my coldest, meanest glare i had. It usually intimidated people, but Jake didn't even flinch. When it seemed like he wouldent back down , i turned around completely annoyed.

"what the fucking hell are you doing here Jacob" i asked leaning against the wall.

" i don't think you should be talking like that to the one person that is going to get your ass out of here." Jacob said straightening up. Alec coughed loudly clearing his throat

"with the help of Alec " Jacob said turning to face Alec and raising his eyebrows" are you happy now" Jacob asked

"exceptionally" he replied. I sat down confused.

" what the fuck are you retards talking about" i asked irritated

"well Mr. Grouchy pants, it looks like someone got up at the wrong side up at the bed" Jake said sarcastically.

"news flash Jake, for the last month, I've been sleeping on a hard cold floor" i said rising.

"true" Jacob said , looking down

"I still don't know why you are here"

" I'm here to help you" Jake replied. I raised my eyebrows

" why " i asked confused. Me and Jake really were never friends, in fact as the years went by, our hatred for each other grew.

" well because for on one thing , Carlisle and Charlie have been going crazy looking for you and Bella, your all over the news" he said frowning. I smiled for the first time in a few weeks. My parents haven't given up on use yet. There still outside searching for us.

"and even though we had our share of bad times, I still wanna help " he said

" What about Aro and James, they will kill you if they find out"

" that a big if, my friend" he said smiling. I smiled along with him

"if, if is good, I like if" Alec replied smiling

" so what the plan" I asked

" well, I'm not completely sure about it, but i got some ideas" i nodded at him, telling him I'll do anything to get out of this hell hole

" but first i need to talk to Bella" he said looking at Alec. I looked at him too , how the hell was he going to get Jacob upstairs without getting caught by Felix. Alec huffed and rubbed his face with his hands.

" i don't know Jacob, Aro said that her room was completely off limits from everyone except Felix and the people that look after her" Alec said , rubbing the back of his neck.

" i have an idea to get around them" Jake said smiling

" i was afraid you were going to say that" Alec said .

" OK this what we are going to do, Alec you distract Felix while i run up the stair to Bella's room. When I'm done I'll whistle down to you" Jacob announced as if it was the best idea in the world

" two problem, the doors gonna be locked and what about the other guards, they'll see you. " Alec quipped

" fuck, you always have to ruin my plans, don't you" Jacob said exhaling loudly

"I'm just stating the obvious" Alec said, turning around so Jacob couldn't see his smile.

"we somehow got to get the key" Jake said

" doesn't Felix keep his key to the door around his neck" I asked, remembering Felix jabbing something to my side when i first arrived here.

"yeah" Alec answered, looking down

"damn, isn't there any other keys " Jake asked. Alec thought for a moment before a smile crept up his lips

"yeah, he always keeps one on the top of his book shelves , in his room"

"he reads" Jake scoffed " i never though the cave men knew how to read" he continued

"he doesn't, its just where he keeps his porn magazines" Alec said smiling. I smiled along with them until a light bulb went off in my brain.

" i have an idea" i announced. The light bulb turning on in my head. Jacob and Alec both turned to face me with amused expression in their faces.

" Oh this I got to hear" Jacob said laughing. I ignored his comment and continued

" ill distract them buy doing something down here, once they all gather here, someone go up to his room and get the key and go to Bella, ill keep them down here as long as possible" Jacob and Alec boht looked surprised at my idea and i just rolled my eyes at them. I am a genius by birth , but slacker buy choice

" nice Cullen" Jacob said

"but there probably gonna beat you up" Alec said. I laughed at his stupid comment

" Alec, I've been here over a month, they almost killed me. I think i can handle myself." I said with no emotion. It was true. When you see your life flash before your eyes, you don't gets scared of some small beating. But if I was being honest to myself, it wont be just a small beaten , it would be like Christmas morning or a day at wonderland for these thugs. I quickly shook that though off before i decided not to do It. I needed to get both me and Bella out of here and if getting beat up is the only way. Then the hell with it. I'm going to do it.

"yea, Alec , Edwards a big boy, he can handle himself, and if not we could always get him a water pistol and let him kill everyone with that" Jacob said. He put his arm over my shoulder and i pushed him off. They will never let me forget.

" so when do we do this" i asked trying to change the subject

" tomorrow night" Jake answered

"why" i challenge, why couldn't we do it today, the sooner the better

"because for one I'm fucking starving and two... if we get caught, i don't want to die today" he answered walking towards the door

"why would tomorrow be a good day to die" i asked

"because by tomorrow, i will have my will made up" he said. Alec followed him up the stairs laughing,

"Alec can you get me some food" i yelled before he could close the door, he stopped and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"i might be helping you escape, but until then your still our prisoner and prisoner don't get food" he said closing the door . I looked at him stunned. Was he serious? When i heard the dead bolt locking i slid down the wall .

"with that attitude, no wonder you haven't got laid by your girl " i yell through the door, hoping he could hear. I smiled to myself when i heard Jacobs booming laughter and Alec's growl coming from the others side of the metal door. I sighed and put my hands on my knees. Just couple of more day till we get out of this hell hole and back to were we belong,

**Ok you guys ,I know its been awhile since my last update, I've been having exams this week and I've been going crazy studying for them. Im sorry for a late update but to make it up to you guys, im making a one shot with any two characters of your choosing, just pm and it will be up by next week . Thanks**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. can't leave

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Sorry for the late update, just been really busy , i hopw you can forgive me . Pretty please with sugar on top ( gives puppy dog pout) lol_**

**_anyways enjoy _**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**BPOV**

All the days started to blur for me. Days had turned to weeks , weeks had turned into months and months had turned into years. But according to calendar on the wall it had only been 3 days after the incident with Felix. I didn't realized actually happened after. One minute i was laying on the bed, with Felix on top of me and the next , I see Jacob black standing in the door Way. At first I didn't recognize and highly doubted that it was Jacob black, my childhood friend. I mean I would never believe when I got kidnap I would end up with my childhood friend but the thing that made it crystal clear that it was Jacob was the fact he had the same shocked expression on his face when he saw me and also due to the fact I heard Aro , or at least I think it was Aro call his name. When i heard the boom of the shot , I most fainted from the shock. I was not anticipating that Jacob would have survived but then I heard someone talk to him and appeared hope. Maybe Jacob would help me ?. He would find a way to help me right? I was suddenly happy but as soon as the excitement came it disappeared. Why was Jacob here in the first place and why didn't he help me before? Surely he would have known I was here from the beginning .? Part of me started to worry that Jacob didn't care about me any more and he wasn't going help me but then the other part of me,the one that believed in Jacob , argued Jacob did get in to a fight with Felix when he saw me If Jacob was still like anything I remember from my childhood ,then he was a true and loyal friends that would try and help me. I quickly got dressed and cried to sleep at night, constantly having nightmares about Felix. The nightmare's were so bad, I usually woke up in the middle of the night sweating and shaking uncontrollably. At one point I screamed so loud that Demetri had come into the room at night and told me to shut the fuck up , apparently I was disturbing his beauty sleep. The days were unbearable but most of all it was boring as hell and i missed Edward so much, I rather go through days and days and did mention days of gym to be able to get out of this room and do something , even if it was simply as going to the kitchen and back. I tried everything to keep busy. I slept, I went to the bathroom which was in the room, I slept some more and I sat and counted the ceiling tiles. I went as far as to talk to some of the workers that came into my room when Felix was busy, but they all shunned me out as if they couldn't hear me . After weeks of long silence I was starting to go mad. Today's goal was to get someone to talk to me or hell even notice me. With each passing day a little of hope of escape had start to vanish. If Jacob had any plan to help me escape ,he would have found a way to come and talk to me. As I though of Jacob forgetting me it brought tears to my eyes. I heard loud footsteps and quickly wiped them away. I sat up straighter and waited for Felix. When the door open , to my surprise it was one of the worker. A small girl. Maybe 17 years of age , blond hair with blue eyes, she was extremely skinny with nothing but a ripped half sleeved shirt and a small pair of shorts and no shoes. She sometime came to give me my food when Felix was away.

"Hi" I said trying to be pleasant. The girl didn't even turn around

" names Bella, whats your" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question but by this point was ready to try anything to hear someone else's voice

" what's to eat" I tried again as she put the tray on the table. I huffed in annoyance, this was like talking to a concrete wall, it was useless to try and get a respond. If i could just get her to say one word to me then my goal would be complete. I tried a different way. It was a joke i remembered Jacob telling me as kids. He said it got get anyone to smile if not laugh.

"hey, why did the blond wear a fur coat and a denim jacket while painting her living room?" I asked hoping to get her attention. She didn't stop but I saw hrer slightly turn in my direction. Score

" The paint can said "for best results , put on two coats" I said with a smile on face. The girl continued to work but i saw a smirk on her face. Well it wasn't a word but i still got her to acknowledge me . I watched her work around the room and as she turned to leave ,she stopped and looked at me

"Emily" she mumbled. Wait a minute , did she just say something to me. ?

"pardon" I asked shocked and slightly confused

"names Emily" she repeated and turned around and locked the room, and left. Yes i had finally got through to someone . My goal for the day was complete. That was pretty easy seeing as it was only 11am and my goal was complete. I smiled and climbed off the bed and went to go get my food . It was the same black gonk from the last 4 week. I swallowed my disgust and took a small bite out of the thick gonk. I finished and laid back on the bed , overcome with boredom. Inlay if we had not be in that moment at that time , we would not be here. I closed my eyes and though of the day we basically signed our death wish. I wish we would have known that, the the day we overheard Aro and threaten Carlisle

**Flash back**

_Gosh Edward was such a idiot. I had to get him back. I ran after him and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was rude to leave Jake outside like that but i wouldn't be long, i just had to slap Edward for what he said. I ran passed his bedroom and grabbed his collar and yanked him into the door of his bedroom .I pinned his wrist to the wall and pushed my stomach against his , into the door. _

_"Bella , if you wanted to touch me , all you had to was ask" he joked, smirking. Completely caught off , I loosened my grip on his wrist. He used this to his advantage and turned us around so now i was pressed against the door. How the hell did he do that ._

_" get the hell off me " I yelled, pushing against his hold, but it was useless . _

_" oh look how the tables have turned" he laughed. I struggled against his grip but it was like pushing against a concrete wall for all good it was doing me. _

_"Edward this looks so wrong" I told him_

_"ha ha , sorry Bella , you started it and I always finish it " he said smirking. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Just as I was going to tell him off, I heard faint noises coming from Carlisle's office, which was at the end of the hall way_

_"your so weak Bella" Edward laugh, totally unaware of the people talking_

_"shut up Edward"_

_" don't tell..." he started to say but I cut him off_

_"I said shut it" I said listening intently_

_"did you heard that?" I asked him , pushing him away from me. He let his hands fall and moved aside_

_"I think your losing it Bella" Edward snicked from beside me . I ignored him and followed the noises to Carlisle's office. The door was slightly ajar and i peaked inside to see Carlisle sitting behind his desk and talking to some one_

_"what are doing Bella" Edward whispered , slightly worried we would be caught. I turned around and glared at him. _

_"do you want us to get caught big mouth" I whispered angrily. I took his silence as his answer and continued to listen in on the conversation. Edward huffed and came and stood behind me so he could see inside of the room too_

_" Carlisle just tell me " the person said. He had slick black hair and was very tall from where I could see. _

_" I'm sorry Aro, but i can not tell you. Marcus's last wish was for me not to tell you or anyone where he put the jewel" _

_"this is bull shit carlisle" the guy named Aro thundered_

_"I'm sorry Aro , but I can not tell " Carlisle replied calmly_

_"Carlisle, Marcus is my brother so anything that was his , is legally mine" Aro sneered_

_"that is incorrect Aro, since he did not put it in his will it belongs to no one" Carlisle replied. Aro became enraged and stood up and slammed his fist on Carlisle desk_

_" you will suffer the consequences, if you do not tell me" he roared_

_" please keep your voice down , we have guest right know " Carlisle replied calmly_

_" then tell me " Aro insisted_

_" for the last time I can not tell you, I am very sorry" Carlisle said getting up from his chair_

_"fine, but this is a big mistake on your part Carlise"Aro sneered .I was so overwhelmed and confused with this situation that during the conversation I had started leaning against the was also leaning against the door to hear more of the conversation and with Edward weight on it , the ajar door had closed and the next thing i knew was the door swung opened and me and Edward fell on our asses._

_" who the hell are you" Aro asked as he looked me and Edward as we stood up _

_" I'm Edward, Carlisle's son" Edward replied , holding his hand out. Aro took his hand and shook it. Carlise came up to stand behind Aro with a slightly panicked look._

_"Carlise, you never told me you had a son" Aro said looking back to Carlisle_

_"oh I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mine" Carlisle said with a jumpy edge to his voice. I was so confused. Not even a minute ago Carlisle was all calm and relaxed and now he looked like he saw the devil._

_" and you are" Aro asked as he looked at me. I looked to the ground _

_"Bella" I replied timidly. Before Aro could say anything else, Carlisle interrupted him _

_"Edward why don't you and Bella go back to the party " Carlise said_

_" let's go Bella" Edward said grabbing my arm and pulling it .We walked toward the stairs before we started to talk_

_"wow that guy was creepy" I said , sighing a breath of relief_

_"what was he talking about" Edward said , talking to himself, completely ignoring me_

_"I m really freaked out" I said _

_"why was my dad so panicked when aro saw us, I mean did you look at his face and his tone of voice" Edward said still ignoring me. I was going to say something but then I remembered Jake and went to him . I couldn't get rid of what Aro had said. He basically threatened our family and then that gleam in his eyes when he realized Carlisle had a son . I tried to play it cool but that thought haunted me . I didn't want to worry Jake so I plastered a fake smile on my face as I looked at Edward he was doing same thing , faking a smile and talking happily but I could see concern on his features. Edward was doing a better job at hiding his feelings because Jacob had asked if i was alright several time in which i replied my nodding my head an shaking it off. After that iI didn't see Aro again and I started to relax . The next week we decided to go to the beach and watch fireworks. I actually had fun this time and Edward, Jacob and I sat by the tree as the firework's began. Half way through the fireworks Jacob got up and and got closer to the firework's. Near the end of the fireworks I heard some rustling and I looked around . The night was so dark and light from the fireworks were so bright that I couldn't see anything . I looked to Edward and saw that he was looking around too._

_" Bella did you heard that" he asked looking around. I strained to hear any voice and I detected someones voice_

_"it's someone's voice"he said getting up . I followed suite and got up_

_"ill be back" he said leaving. I grabbed his jacket_

_" I'm coming, " I said following him_

_"stay here " he said_

_" I'm not letting you go alone" I said glaring. He huffed and grabbed my hand and we went off into the night, blindly walking around with no light._

_" I think it's coming from here " I said pointing to the parking lot for the cars. We headed towards the cars and looked around._

_"suddenly I heard a scream and look toward Edward. He was laying on the floor unconscious. I screamed and someone covered my mouth with a wight cloth with something on It. I started to fall to the darkness and the last thing I remember was someone telling someone else to put Edward and me into the truck. _

_When I woke up I was in the truck laying on my back .My wrist were tied and so were my feet and there was a rag in my mouth. I looked around for Edward and saw him , sitting up with his hands on his knees and his back against the truck . _

_I whimpered and Edward looked up . I was shocked when I saw his face, it was all bloody and all swollen. I tossed and rolled and finally was able to get up on my knees. I crawled to the other side of the truck and copied Edward position. The realization that we have been kidnapped had finally settled in and harsh sobs ripped throughout my chest. I cried and cried and my tears could not shut off. It was like a faucet of my tears were opened and I couldn't reach the knob to turn it off. I put my head on my knees and cried for what felt like forever. I suddenly felt a presence beside me. I picked up my head from my knees and saw that Edward had crawled to me. He put his hands around my shoulder and I put my head on his shoulder and cried. He also had a rag in his mouth so he couldn't talk . That's when i felt the truck __stop_

**END OF FLASH BACK **

I was brought out of my memories with a thud on the door and was shocked to see Aro walk into the room. This might have been the third time I have actually seen him since I've been in this hell hole. He approached my bed and I coward away from him

" hello Isabella" he said . I looked at the floor and didn't respond. He was suddenly in my face grabbing my chin to face him.

"you will answer when I speak to you" he sneered. He let go of my face

"hello Aro" I replied timidly, looking up at his face

"that's better" he said , satisfied that I had answered

" the only reason I am up here is to warn you not to do anything stupid" he said with a furious glare. I shook my head to him

"w...what do you mean" I stuttered

" I don't know what your little boy toy is planning but I can feel he is about to do something stupid and I came up here just to tell you that whatever he is trying to do it wont and probably end with him dead " he sneered at me. I cringed with the word dead

" wait .. not probably .I can assure you 100 percent if you or him try to escape and try anything else stupid , you both will die " he said with affirmation to his voice. I nodded my head yes

" plus if you do somehow miraculously escape from here, you got nowhere to go, " he said laughing and leaving the door. I huffed and waited for him to leave before I laid back on the bed and rubbed the spot were he had grabbed me . I though about what he said and it was true, even we had escaped , where would we go, we were in the middle of nowhere for god sake. This realisation made tears spring to my eyes . I think I fell asleep crying because the next thing I new was i was being shaken awake

"bella wake up, we have to go" I slowly opend my eyes and to my shock it was Jacob. I gasped and lunged and hugged him adn started to cry

" Bella we have to go, please hurry " he said urgently . He grabbed me and pulled me to the door. He grabbed my hands and we ran toward the stairs. In the back of my mind I was wondering where everyone was, but happy all the same. We were just steps away from the door and I ran even faster to the door, faster to my freedom. The minute I took a step outside I remembered Edward

"Edward" I screamed and stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't leave him behind, I couldn't leave with out him. I turned around and went back inside before I was stopped by Jacob"

"Bella are you crazy we have to leave" he said pulling on my wrist. I struggled with him and pushed him off

" I cant leave without Edward" I yelled .

"I'll came back for him, he'll be ok, but for know we have to go" he said pulling on my wrist.

" no ,I'll be too late" I screamed , renlentlssy struggling with his grip

" I'm sorry I have to do this"he said as he let go of my wrist and picked me up. I kicked and scream but he didn't let up

" I HAVE TO GO GET EDWARD, I HAVE TO GO, I CANT LEAVE HIM " I shouted at him and pounded on his back with my arms. It didn't deter him and in fact he started to run and I yelped louder. I could not leave Edward. I hit Jacob right on the middle of his back with all my strength and he gasped and loosened his hold on me. I pushed him and he lost his grip on my legs and I jumped out of his arm and raced toward the door. I ran with my might. I couldn't leave , i just couldn't, Edward would die and i couldn't let that happen. The last thing i heard was Jacob yelling behind me

"Bella don't please " Jacob screamed . I dint listen to him but instead looked at the back of Felix's huge figure

_OHHH CRAPPPP!_

**_Please REVIEW!_**


	11. annocemnet

Hey you guys sorry for not updating but I'm putting my stories on a hiatus. My life is just way to busy for me to write right now but i am not stopping it forever. I just need to study more for school and after my midterm i will continue again. I hope you understand and not be mad. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH


End file.
